A Slytherin's Heart Of Stone
by Chewiii
Summary: What would happen if a vulnerable Hermione fell into the arms of a decieving slytherins open arms? Draco Malfoy falls for the beautiful Hermione in fifth year begging for forgiveness. Is all as it seems?   NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HIS WORLD!
1. A Gryffindor Scarf Says It All

**This is my first fanfic, so please bare with me. I welcome all reviews to help me improve! A couple of people have commented that Malfoy seems a little bit too friendly, but all will be explained! Thanks for reading!**

"I think Malfoy is watching us," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron as they walked down through the bitter grounds to their care of magical creatures lesson.

"Git," Ron uttered.

"He's not laughing though. He looks serious," Hermione, pointed out.

"Git," Ron repeated.

Hermione heaved a sigh and brushed her brown hair from her face still staring avidly at Malfoy.

"Harry… Ron… He just… smiled at me. What _is _he playing at?" Hermione muttered dumbstruck.

"Dunno, but look! Grubbly-planks there again!" Harry called beginning to run toward the Professor.

"Where's Hagrid?" he asked her curiously.

"None of your business, young man. Now if you join the group, I'm taking you all to see a Unicorn!" She raised her voice as she said the last word, which was greeted by a murmur of excitement, mainly from the girls.

"Wow! Unicorns!" Lavender called to the group at large. "Hagrid never showed us anything nearly as pretty and interesting!"

Harry was about to open his mouth to object but the professor had already begun to walk into the wood and he was lagging behind.

Harry would usually have enjoyed this sort of lesson, but with Hagrid missing, all that was on his mind was his whereabouts. Hagrid had gone away before but never had he missed the beginning of term, and in their owl year too! Something was up and Harry knew it.

Despite Harry's concern for Hagrid, Hermione seemed a little faraway from the lesson for other reasons-Malfoy. He hadn't made a single remark about Hagrid, and he had smiled at her-actually smiled, but he had turned away… Maybe Harry and Ron were right-maybe he was making a joke out of the three of them, but Hermione wasn't so sure. Why had Malfoy been looking at her in such a way? It was very unusual-especially for Malfoy.

Ron had grumbled a little to Harryat the beginning of the lesson about Malfoy looking at Hermione how he did, but Harry hadn't been listening. His thoughts had been far from Malfoy and a little, innocent smile.

"Now, I'd like a foot long of essay on unicorns and the sin of taking their blood by next Monday, if you please. Any person failing to comply will result in a nights detention with me, cleaning the unicorn pen- a job I assure you is not fun in the least. Thank you. Class dismissed.

"What? I…I ohhhh!" Hermione moaned. For the first time in her whole life as a witch, she had never once failed to pay full attention in class, making her notes-even Binns' classes, which were extremely boring.

"I didn't catch that," Harry said. "Can I copy your notes, Hermione?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I…no. I didn't take any. I was miles away. Ron? Did you get any of that? Only, we didn't." Hermione asked in a rush.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Surprisingly, I don't think I'll need your notes this time, Hermione." Grinned Ron, who had not heard Hermione say that she hadn't made any.

Just before the three had reached the great hall, Malfoy came running up behind them.

"Granger, a word?" he asked.

"What is it, Malfoy? You, see, she only does friends' homework. That doesn't include you, surprisingly." Ron jeered.

"On your own…" Malfoy continue, staring only at Hermione .

"I'll meet you at the table, Harry, Ron. If I'm not back before 1, call the police!" she laughed quietly so that Malfoy did not hear.

"The pleese?" Ron asked puzzled. "What is a pleese? How do you call one?"

"They're muggle people and you ring them on the telephone," Harry explained.

"Fellytone?"

"Never mind!" Hermione said.

Ron and Harry stalked off to have some lunch while Hermione and Malfoy were left on their own.

"I'd like to apologize and make peace-with all of you," he smiled sweetly. "I'd have said it to Potter and Weasley also, but…but I fear your friends will think it too suspicious of me. You know how they are," he pushed on.

"I…well. No!" Hermione was gobsmacked. "No! No! No!"

"Ah, I'd thought you would be like that," Malfoy frowned solemnly. "That's why I have brought this…" He pulled out of his pocket, a Gryffindor scarf. "I shall wear your house colours for a whole week to show my regret."

Despite this, Hermione still felt suspicious herself and bad for Harry and Ron.

"Hurry up, Hermione!" Ron called as she entered the bustle of the great hall. "We've got Transfiguration with McGonnagal! You know what she's like if we're late!"

Hermione ran towards Ron and Harry and continued to jog up the staircase to their lesson.

"Why's Malfoy wearing a Gryffindor scarf! What did he say to you, just there? You missed lunch! You must be starving." Harry said.

"He said he would like a peace between us and that he is going to wear the Gryffindor scarf for a week to show how truly sorry he is but I'm not so sure, and yes, I'm quite hungry." Hermione replied waving her wand to magic an apple.

Transfiguration was not at all bad, considering they were turning Rabbits into pink slippers-a very difficult process. Things were quite relaxed until the end of the lesson when Professor McGonnagal had an announcement.

"When I get your full attention!" She shouted over the noise, which quieted immediately, "I will tell you that the annual ball is to prepare for. As fifth years you are all permitted to attend an annual ball that takes place continually on the 24th of December each year in the Christmas holidays for your year and above. I hope that Gryffindor will not disappoint me. Although this is a celebration and we are allowed to let our hair down a tad, we must retain our manners and inter-house kindness. I am certainly not forcing you to dance with the Hufflepuffs, kiss the Ravenclaws or even to make _friends_ with the Slytherins-," (she uttered this word with great distaste) "-but I am telling you to remain on speaking terms with all. You have been separated into four, very honorable and proud houses, but you will still unite as one school. I imagine Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape will be giving each of their houses this same speech, although I'm not quite sure Professor Snape's will sound anything like this…" She added in an undertone. "Anyway, I'm sure you will all do me very proud come the ball. Each student is to bring another student as a dancing partner and each and every one of you in my house is committed to dancing lessons each Thursday night at 7 leading up to the ball. Thank you. Class dismissed."

"Wow, I didn't know there was an annual ball!" Ron cried.

"Yes, Ronald and if you had read 'Hogwarts; a History' you would have been well aware that such an annual ball has existed since the year that Hogwarts was founded only to discontinue each year a triwizard tournament is in place in which the Yule ball would replace it-for sixth year and above. However since Harry was a fourth year, the restriction had to be reduced to suit our year too." Hermione finished with a flourish.

"Ah, will you write that down for me. I didn't hear a word." Ron said.

Hermione sighed and whacked him jokingly with her bag, resulting in the bottom seam splitting.

"Let me help you," came Malfoy's voice from behind.

With a flick of his wand, it was repaired.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione muttered and turned with a whip of her cloak to follow her friends who were unaware of the situation, and quite lucky they were too.


	2. The Biggest Grin In The World

**Here's the next Chapter! I hope you like it. Please note this is my first fanfic so any reviews to help me improve are very welcome! Thank you to Madame Apathy and haleydelacour101 for their very helpful reviews!**

"Have you seen Hermione, lately?" Harry asked Ron as he and Harry sat in their dormitory late one cloudy, Thursday night.

"No, she's not really in the common room much at night and she said she was slipping behind homework in a passing comment yesterday," Harry replied puzzled.

"You don't know where she goes to though, do you?"

"Not a clue," Harry said.

It wasn't that it didn't worry Harry that she was missing but it did strike him as odd. Anyway, Hermione was a bright girl, she was probably in the library most of her missing hours, but even then, the library was closed right now. She was probably in her own dormitory fast asleep.

He and Ron sat silently for several minutes until-

"Dunno who to ask to the ball," moaned Ron. "Who're you gonna ask?"

"Dunno," Harry lied.

Harry didn't like lying to his best friend but he knew that if he told Ron, Ron would freak out, to say the least.

"There's always Lavender or Luna or Parvati or…Pansy or someone." Ron urged.

"Pansy!" Harry laughed. "No chance! She's a slytherin! Gryffindors don't date slytherins!"

"What would you do if I went to the ball with Pansy?" Ron laughed.

"Kill you!" Harry replied imitating avada kedavra fiercely with his wand. "What would you do if I went with Ginny?"

"Torture you to death," Ron looked serious.

"Anyway I need to write a letter. See you in a bit"

Harry got up to leave taking his quill and paper with him.

"You're not going to ask Ginny, are you?"

"You're not going to ask Pansy, are you?"

And with that Harry left for the empty common room, cloak swishing behind him.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_The annual ball is approaching, as you probably know. Did you and my Dad ever go? Anyway, I was just writing to let you know all is fine here, although I feel more alone then ever before at Hogwarts. I am sure you will understand given your current circumstances, but I must say, I'd rather be here than where you are. We have a new DADA teacher here, Prof. Umbridge, a ministry official. Hope all is well and going well around yours. I'm sure you know what I mean! I can't wait to see you all. Best Wishes, Your Godson_

Harry looked at the letter. Surely no-one could know what he meant? He wished there was more he could write but given that mail was at risk of being intercepted, sadly, he could not.

All of a sudden, Harry heard a "Pssst," coming from the fireplace.

"Sirius! I was just writing to you!" Harry explained kneeling down on the hearth rug in front of his Godfather.

"How are things?"

"They could be better," Harry explained, telling Sirius all about Professor Umbridge.

"Ah, well, it's just a quick one. Dumbledore is letting me sit in his office to talk to you tomorrow-there's something I need to tell you, Harry," Sirius told the boy with great regret written all over his ash-covered face. "I'll see you then, ok, it was just a warning. Bye for now!"

Harry looked at the flames where Sirius had just disappeared shocked. His Godfather had never left so urgently. What was he talking about tomorrow? Why did he leave so suddenly?

His thoughts, however, were soon interrupted by a shadow on the stairs. A girl soon emerged, crying.

"Ginny?" Harry uttered spotting the bright red, Weasley hair.

The girl gasped and pulled her hair back from her face. It was Ginny.

"Are you crying?" Harry asked.

Ginny simply turned and made for the staircase again. "Sorry, didn't realize you were there…" She sobbed.

"Wait!" Harry called.

Ginny swept around looking at him impatiently. "What?"

"Are you…ok?"

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" She cried making for the stairs once more.

"No, I can't leave you alone," Harry walked towards her. "I can't watch my best friend's sister cry like this and walk off forgetting all about it. I mean, you look a mess. Something has obviously really upset you! And I can't watch someone I lo-," Harry broke off realizing what he had just said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to-,"

Ginny wiped her tear-stained face with her hand and smiled, stepping towards him so that they were only inches away from each other. "It's ok," she laughed.

Harry sighed. "Will you go to the annual ball with me? I mean McGonnagal said a fifth year could take a younger student if they must and well…"

"I'd love to."

"Don't tell Ron just yet though-he'll torture me to death!" Harry suppressed a laugh.

Just that moment, another shadow came stumbling down the stairs.

"I must go," Ginny whispered looking alarmed.

"But-you didn't tell me why you were-,"

"Not now!" Ginny muttered jogging away.

"Don't forget!" Harry called after her.

Just as the figure came into sight, Ginny disappeared around the curve in the staircase. wearing the biggest grin in the world.

"I heard voices," mumbled Ron sleepily.


End file.
